


A Remarkable Mother

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean surprises Anna at one of his mother's personal appearances several days before Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remarkable Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mother's Day 2010.

The trip to CMU on Friday night had been last-minute so Sean hadn't mentioned the possibility to his mother. Not that knowing her son was there would have effected her performance in any way. It wouldn't make her nervous, or make her want to shine even more because he was there to see her. His mother was a consummate professional, so even though she'd be on stage in front of only twelve hundred people in Plachta Auditorium at the Central Michigan University's campus, she would treat "Have You Met Anna? An Evening with Patty Duke" no different than she would a performance before a packed Broadway house.

Not that this was a typical performance. His mother was there not as an actress, but as a mental health advocate. Having gone public 23 years ago about her bi-polar depression, she worked tirelessly to make others aware of the disorder, in large venues and small. He still felt great pride about her "coming out" about her illness. To some, mental illness was something to be spoken of in hushed tones or not at all, as if those who suffered from it in any form were to blame for their condition, had brought it on themselves. Having lived through his mother's pre-diagnosed days, Sean knew the disorder first-hand and was grateful she had finally gotten the help she needed. He hadn't planned to make the trip, but it being two days before Mother's Day, he thought the surprise visit might be appreciated. At least he hoped it would. But when Sean entered the auditorium door he found there wasn't one empty seat. He could have played the celebrity card, but this was his mother's show, so he went back to his rental car and occupied himself with the iPad he'd brought along on the trip.

When he saw a large group of people existing the building, Sean figured the show was over and went back inside. He slipped into the auditorium, but waited until the last stragglers had left before he approached his mother. Anna was gathering her coat and purse from a small collapsible table that had been set up beside the podium. Puzzlement came into her eyes when she looked up and saw him. "You came to a discussion about bipolar depression?" Anna asked, assuming she'd missed him in the audience. "Haven't you already heard enough on that subject to last you a lifetime?"

"It's an important topic."

She nodded. "You could have told me you were coming."

"It was a spur-of-the-moment decision," Sean explained. "I thought you might have plans on Sunday with Michael and Kevin so I figured I'd celebrate Mother's Day with you early." He went to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mom." He expected her to echo the sentiment and wasn't prepared for the response he got.

"I'm sorry, Sean."

He frowned. "Sorry? For what?"

Anna sighed. "Every time I make one of these appearances I remember what I put you and your brother through when you were growing up."

"Mac and I never blamed you, Mom."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Never?" she asked.

Sean grimaced. "Maybe a little, when we were kids," he admitted, "until Dad explained what was going on. He told us you couldn't help the way you were acting, that it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't your fault either, Sean. Or Mac's." Anna sighed. "Kevin is lucky he came along after my diagnosis. He's the only one of my sons who got to grow up with a perfect mother, or at least a normal one."

"Perfect mothers only exist in sitcoms," Sean told her, making Anna smile, "and normal is overrated."

"If I wasn't perfect or even normal, what kind of mother was I to you and Mac?" she asked.

"You did the best you could, which makes you a great one," Sean replied, then added, "and considering what you were dealing with, what you were going through, I'd upgrade that to remarkable."

Anna gazed at her firstborn. Sean had grown up to be pretty remarkable himself, and she liked to think she'd played a part in that journey. "How about taking your remarkable mother out for coffee?" she asked.

"I'll even spring for pie to go with it," Sean said, putting his arms around her. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom."


End file.
